Not the Life I was Planning
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Starting from where Rosalies father says that Royce II is taking over the bank to where Rosalie is a vampire. Her story on what she went through, to get the life she has with Emmett and the Cullens. This is a high T, nothing detailed.


Two days after my father said that Royce King the second would being taking over his fathers position as the head of the bank, the owner, I was suddenly woken up.

I was suddenly woken up by a blinding light, even through my eyelids it was bright. I groaned, rolling over and throwing the pillow over my head. I didn't want to get up, to let the bright light shine into my eyes, not this early. I was still tired from last night. I stayed up late, for no apparent reason.

"Come on, Rosalie. We must take your fathers lunch to him. I slept in and didn't make it and he was running late. Please, put on your white organza and roll your hair, quickly." She said flitting around the room, opening all the blinding in my room, only making it brighter for when I removed the pillow. I heard her feet closer to my bed and the sound of the last curtain being opened. Then the pillow was thrown from my head, seeing red behind my lids. I groaned again, "Rosalie! Lets go." She said sternly, throwing back my bed covers.

I opened my eyes and squinted from the brightness. "Why do I have to get dressed up to go to the bank?" I asked confused, while sitting up, rubbing away the sleep's in my eyes.

"Please don't question me." She said walking over to my closet and pulling out my dress, placing it on my bed. "Its just really important. Be down in a few minutes." She said, exiting my room, closing the door behind her. I could tell she seemed stressed, with the way she ordered me around. She never really orders us around, more tells us whats the best. I just shrugged it off and put om my dress.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and stared for a minute a little appalled by my messy hair. It could be worst, but I had to deal for now, until I brushed it out. I twirled around, watching as the dress spread out around me. I tried smoothing my hair out, without much luck, so I moved to my dresser. I sat down on the little bench, looking into the mirror. I grabbed my brush, that was from my grandmother and combed out my hair until it was straight enough to be rolled neatly.

I threw my hair up in the rollers and went downstairs, to the kitchen. I smiled at my mother when I saw she was looking up at me from the table. She returned the smile and stood up, "You look beautiful, dear." She said opening her arms up. I walked into them and embraced her back, burying my face in her hair, smelling her relaxing lavender scent.

"Thank you." I said pulling back and kissing her cheek. I reached my hands up the rollers out and mother pushed them back down and started taking them out herself.

"You don't have to thanks me, baby. Were blessed to have your beauty." She smiled sweetly and I smiled back at her, loving her comment. They were blessed, not many could be a beautiful as me. All my friends envied me and it made me feel good. I could never get tired of it, but I found. I did envy someone, my best friend, Vera. She had the little baby boy that I want. She married just last year, age 17 to someone my parents wouldn't accept as my husband. A Carpenter. Not even I would go after such a guy, but Vera had a boy with dimples and dark curly hair. A little boy I wish I could have. If I to turn over my beauty for a little boy like her Harry I would do it, in a heartbeat.

I sighed as she got the last roller out, "Whats wrong, honey?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, really." I said putting on a fake smile. I was suddenly sadden by the thought of me not having a baby boy, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I may love her dearly but I don't want to share that. She would say my time would come, or something like that. But I didn't want to hear that.

"Okay, your brothers are going to stay here while you and I take your fathers lunch to him." She said turning around and grabbing a brown paper bag off the counter. I nodded and followed her out the door.

We walked to the bank since it wasn't far from the house, only a few blocks. I stayed a few paces behind her watching the people we passed. There were many people on the streets. They lost their houses and jobs, father said, due to them not working hard. He said that they brought it on themselves, they deserved it. He said that if they worked hard, like him, they wouldn't have lost their jobs and houses during this Great Depression.

I looked up from the people and ahead of me. I saw the bank and sped up my pace to catch up with my mother. I came up to her side just as she was about to enter the small bank. They family, from what I heard of, if a pretty wealthy family. The bank is small but its one of the larges family owned business.

We walked in and the warm air hit me face, warming me immediately. I followed my mother through the halls, to my fathers room. Everyone we passed would look at me, young or old. It was nothing new. I have had 70 years old looking at me like an 18 year old would. I didn't mind it, I enjoyed it. It proved that I can have an effect on anyone. I passed some girls and they glared at me, hating my natural beauty. I just smiled proudly.

I waited outside the door of my fathers office. He had his own office due to being here for so long and working so hard. He was confident that he wouldn't lose his job unless the Kings lost all their money, which was a long shot. That had piles on top of piles of money. They would never run out of it.

I sat in a chair next to the door and smiled as guys greeted themselves to me. Some just said 'hello' while others would try to start a conversation. If they were cute, someone my father would approve of I would chat a little with them, get to know their name. That was very rarely though, not many people would get approval from my father.

A little while later when headed home and I went up to my room. I took the dress off, hanging it up in the closet. I still didn't find out the reason behind me wearing my white dress but it would soon be over shadowed by other things. I went to the bathroom and filled up the tub with warm water. While it was filling I brushed out my already smooth hair. I got in the tub, adjusting to the water.

I sank in and shut my eyes feeling the warmth on my skin.

I was startled by a knocking on the door, "Come on, Rosie! I have to go potty!" Yelled Peter through the door.

The water was cold against my skin now and I was freezing. I unplugged the tub and got out, wrapping a towel around me, "Hold on." I mumbled and I heard a dramatic sigh on the other side. Peter was only 7 but had the attitude of a 13 year old teenager.

"Peter! Leave your sister alone, shoo." I heard mother said from the outside. I heard footsteps running down the hall which must have been Peter. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Peter!" I yelled. He is never the one to listen.

"No, honey. Its me. Can I come in?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said wrapping the towel around me tighter. Of course, I wasn't embarrassed for people to see my body, even my mother. I was just dreading the cold air sure to blow into the room when she opened the door. I was already cold as it was.

She opened the door and smiled. I notice that she a had a few roses in her hands. "Whats that for?" I asked motioning to the flowers. She closed the door and walked over to me. She handed them to me and I took them, bring them to my nose. I always loved the was roses smiled. It were beautiful, like me. I was a little surprised on why my mother would get me flowers. It wasn't my birthday or any special event, that I could think of.

"Oh, its not from me, baby." She smiled again, wider.

I looked at her questioningly and she nodded to the flowers. I looked down and saw a white piece of paper. I looked up at my mother and pulled the card out, it read:

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I would like to meet you in person._

_Royce King II._

I read those eight words over and over, smiling. Royce. The Royce King II wanted to meet me, Rosalie. The owner of the bank my father worked at. The riches family out there. "He wants to meet me." I whispered and I heard my mother gasp. I looked up and saw her smiling brightly.

"This is wonderful!" She said pulling me into a hug, I hugged her back. I was thrilled by this. I heard about Royce and how all the girl wanted him. This would only make me more known, make more girl envy me.

My mother left the bathroom so I could get changed in private and she took the flowers with her, saying she was putting them in a vase and would put them in my room I dressed quickly and brushed my hair out, laying it flat. I opened the door and turned the light out behind me. I walked over to my room and opened the door. I saw the flowers sitting there in a vase full of water, just like my mother said they would be. I smiled and walked over to my bed and sat down, pulling the vase into my lap. I lifted it up and smelled in the sweet scent again.

I sat it down on my bedside table and pulled the covers back on my bed and slipped in, covering back up. I flicked the light off and fell asleep, dreaming about my beautiful life that I was sure was coming.

I woke up the next morning very happy, excited for this evening. I walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting at the table, reading the paper. "Hi, Father." I said smiling and sitting down across from him.

"Your up early." He chuckled at the smile on my face, a wide grin that, I'm sure, took up my whole face.

"What time is it?" I asked, confused. It was bright out. Maybe around eight, I was guessing.

"Well, its six o' clock." He said looking at his watching, around his wrist. "But, past that, I have something for you." He reached behind him and pulled out a bag. It was a dress bag, something he brings often. He handed it to me, smiling. "I heard about your news and I bought this for it. Now, I expect you to wear it tonight." He said in a joking tone, though he did want me to wear it for my date with Royce.

Date? Was it a date? Or was it something to just get to know him? I just shrugged that thought off. I had a while to turn it over.

I reached over and took the bag, setting in down in front of me. I unzipped it in one quick motion and gasped. It was a pale blue dress, the color of the sky. It had thin straps and was long. It was beyond word such as beautiful. I looked up at him, "Thank you, Father. Its beautiful." I stood up and pulled the dress up with me. I held it up to me and looked at my father. "How does it look?" I was looking down at myself but it was hard to tell from the angle I was at.

"You'll look great in it, honey." He said standing up and hugging me, "You always look great. Never doubt yourself." He pulled back and smiled. I never doubted myself nor will I ever. There will never be anyone more beautiful then me... But them.

Those Cullen's, that new family. Edward, Carlisle and Esme. They were more beautiful then I, but I never told anyone about that. It didn't matter though. They were hardly ever about people, so there was no reason to envy them if they were going to hide.

The day when by slow, dragging on forever. At four o' clock I started getting readying. I put on my dress my father got me and I combed my hair until it was straight.

At about six o' clock there was a knock at the front door. I looked at my mother and she smiled, shooing me from sight. I nodded, smiling myself and went to get the door.

There he stood. Royce King. He was handsome, that was clear. He wore a formal black tux and his light blond hair, lighter then mine, was cropped to a medium length. His eyes, a pale blue, matching my dress.

"Good evening, Rosalie." He greeted, smiling a gorgeous smile.

"Yes, good evening to you, too." I smiled, moving out of the way so he could come in. I shut the door and leaned against it for a second, smiling to myself, but not long enough for anyone to notice.

I turned around. I saw my mother and father standing near the kitchen, but still in the living room, and Royce standing near me. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hale." He said confidentially. "I would like to take your daughter out to dinner tonight, to a small restaurant about a half an hour away from here." He smiled and my mother looked over at me before nodding at him.

"That would be fine, Royce," My father said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Royce said, grasping his hand.

I walked over to my mother and father and hugged them gently before kissing my mother on the cheek and my father kissing my forehead. I walked out behind Royce to his car. We both got in the back and the guy closed the door and go in on the drivers side, getting in and driving off.

I looked up at Royce and smiled. He was handsome, someone I dreamed of at night. The short ride to the restaurant was quiet, but I assumed that was because he didn't want to say much in front of the driver. I, myself, could have cared less, but maybe he wanted to talk in private. As private as you could get a public restaurant.

We pulled up in front and it was dead. There was no one there, no one at all. I looked back at him before opening the door, "Are you sure-"

"Yes, they are open. I rented the place out, just for us." He smiled and reached across me, opening the door. His skin grazed against mine and I shivered, smiling up at him, hiding my embarrassment. He chuckled and pushed the door open. He shut the door behind him and we walked into the restaurant, saying La Bella Italia. I was slightly behind him, following him.

He looked behind him, to me and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it, without hesitation and he opened the door, pushing me forward.

I restaurant was deserted, only the staff coming in an out of the doors. The went to the table and it was already set, with food and everything.

I took off my jacket and he took it, hanging it on the chair, then he pulled the car out. I sat down and he pushed me back in. He walked around and sat in his chair. "I know I haven't said much and it might be a little weird, but here I am now, we can talk." He smiled looking shameful.

I giggled at him, Okay, but don't you want to eat first? I mean, look at this food, it looks delicious. We didn't come here to just talk."

He looked down at the food, "Yeah." He smiled, picking up his fork. We ate the main coarse in silence.

When he was done with his lobster he looked up at me, "I hope you like lobster. I didn't know what to get, but I thought, who doesn't like lobster," He chuckled nervously.

I nodded, "Yeah, who doesn't like it. Its great." I said, calming his nerves.

He nodded, looking in my eyes. "That's good," He paused, "Your eyes are beautiful, like the rest of you, but they look like.. violets." He took my hand and laid a kiss on it.

The whole date went smoothly, even the one at while he proposed after only 2 short months.

We were at the same restaurant as the first date. He got down to one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?"

I shuddered out a yes, hugging him tightly.

He took my home that night and we told my parents the news. They were so happy. We started the wedding plans the next day.

A few weeks before the wedding I went to Vera's and we talked, we haven't seen much of each other and I missed her. We talked and joked around. I told her about the wedding and I held Harry.

It was a bout 10 o' clock and I jumped up, jolting Harry and making him cry, "I'm sorry, Harry," I kissed his head, "But I have to go. Bye Vera." I kissed her cheek and handed Harry over.

"Bye, Rwosie." Harry smiled his gummy grin.

"Bye, Rose." Vera smiled. "You want me to call your father?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine. Thank you." I opened the door and walked out in the cold air.

The streetlights were already on and it was cold, too cold for April.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. I hope its not like this for my wedding. It cant be, it has to be warm. There was no way I was moving the wedding insi- My thoughts were broken off by a cluster of men, laughing, drunk. I started wishing that I would have called my father to get me, but I could see my room from were I am, right now but from Vera's its only a few blocks.

I started panicking, not being able to move. I scared still/ What If these guys come after me? Even sober I wouldn't be able to out run them.

"Rose!" Royce yelled, laughing stupidly along with his friends. I now noticed that it wasn't anyone I didn't know but someone I did. My heart rate stopped a little, calming down. "Here's my Rose!" He shouted loudly, "Your late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."

I thought about the last time I saw him drunk and nothing rang up. He was never drunk. He had told me he didn't like champagne, but I didn't think he preferred anything much stronger. I also noticed someone else, I remember hearing stories about him, John, I recalled his name.

"What did I tell you, John," Royce asked, pulling me closer by my arm. He grabbed my arm to hard, much to hard then he normally did. It was painful. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

John was dark- haired and suntanned and he looked at me like I was a horse. I liked people looking at me, but not how he was. He scared me. He looked like someone that was evil.

"It's hard to tell," He drawled slowly, "She's all covered up." And they all laughed at that. My heart started pumping much like it did when I didn't know who these people were.

I suddenly felt the coat that Royce had bought me being ripped from my shoulders. All the brass buttons popped off, landing with small clinking sounds. "Show him what you look like, Rose!" He laughed, tearing the hat from my head, the pins pulling my hair from the roots. I cried out in pain.

The all laughed, the one guy even fell to the ground, laughing. Then he started puking.

"Man, be a little sweeter." John laughed, "More like this," He pulled me forward by my shirt. I heard it stretching out from the force. I was trying to shut my body down, anything to get away from this horror. He stuck his hands up the front of my shirt, he stopped at my stomach when Royce spoke up.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He yelled pushing John back. I sighed thinking I was saved. I could forget about this, pretend it never happened. At least that's what I thought, "I should get to play with _my _Rosie first. You'll get her after me."

I felt the tears start falling after he said that and I let out a sob, "Shut up, lets have some fun." I wished the roads weren't so deserted at this time. No one was up and they were quiet enough that no one heard them, all the lights off in the house.

"Hey, there's an ally." The guy that was puking said, standing up.

Royce dragged me by my arm towards the ally. When we were towards the back he pulled me shirt off, ripping in in half. "You going to take those pants off or do I have to do that too?" Royce asked harshly and I flinch. "Oh, don't be afraid, baby. Were just having fun." He smiled. I felt like I wanted to puke. I never was this afraid in my life. I wish I could just past out, anything to get away from this hell. I don't care, anything. Let someone chop my head off. That would be a preferable death than this. Anything would be.

I looked around, surrounded by three people, Royce, John and the puking guy. I didn't know were the other two were but I could care less. I just wanted to get out of here. "Come on! I don't got all day! I got a wife and two kids at home!" John yelled, coming at me. He pushed me to the ground, him on top of me. I tried screaming but he put his hand over my mouth, "Say on thing I will cut your tongue out of your mouth." He threatened and my eyes widened.

I could tell he was serious so I nodded. He threw my pants off and stood up. I was bare except for my bra and underwear. "That's some body, huh?" Royce asked as I laid there, scared and wanting to scream for help.

"It could be better." John said, looking at Royce and he sighed.

"Fine." Then it was over for me, I knew it.

John came at me again, this time pulling down his pants. I pulled down my underwear and I screamed from the pain. It was the worst pain imaginable. He held his hand over my mouth, muffling my painful screams. The tears were streaming down my face. I was thrashing my head, trying to get it to stop, anything. I felt the hand come off my face and I stopped screaming only to have the same attack by Royce. He was more forceful, his hand pressed against my face so hard it felt like I would have permanent dents in my head from the rocky asphalt.

He got up then, zipping back his pants, "Ray, you wanna go?" He asked, looking at the guy with a messy face, from laying in his own puke.

"No, I'm good, that's why I have a wife." He smiled and I was sickened by the thought that his wife had to go through this daily. I closed my eyes, trying to shut down again, it started working this time. The pain help.

It felt like a while until someone spoke, "Hey, you think shes dead?" John asked. My heart rate was low, my chest hardly moving.

"I don't know, but maybe we should go. Don't want to get caught by your dead bride." Ray chuckled. "That means you have to find a new wife, Roy."

"Maybe I have to learn patience and all that shit before I have to deal with a women." Royce said laughing at his own sick joke. I heard a glass bottle crack near my head, but I to far gone to flinch. I knew I wasn't dead, I would probably have to wait longer.

I heard there laughing and footsteps leave the ally way. I was alone. I slowly opened my eyes and say white stuff falling from the sky. _Snow. _I thought, I was cold already, but now it snows. I was surprised that the snow even bothered me. I was still in some much pain, everywhere. I didn't know how much time I had left, but I knew it wasn't much. It couldn't be.

I closed my eyes, to try and find peace, but it was over run by the cold and pain.

I felt like I was being watched and opened my eyes. I saw someone standing above me, I didn't know who, only that it was a guy. I tried rolling into a ball, to protect myself the best I could, but I cried out at the pain of doing so. So, there I lie, defenseless.

"Rosalie, its fine. I'm Carlisle. I'm going to help you." I shook my head and tried to speak but nothing was coming out. "Sh, I wont hurt you." He said looking over me, shaking his head and looking sad. I never liked the Cullen's, Esme Carlisle or Edward. I envied them. They were better them me. I never really saw them, only on dreary days and tonight.

_I died! _I thought when I was lifted from the ground and he started running. The other thing was, I still felt pain, much the same. I thought you didn't feel pain in heaven. Then it hit me, what if I'm not going to heaven. I'm going to hell. What did I do to deserve it?

Then in the matter of 3 minutes we were in a bright, warm room. The pain started dulling and I was eternally grateful.

I felt something sharp going into my skin, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed and he didn't stop me. I thought he was a doctor, someone that help. But he brought me home, to torture me, not help.

"Stop!" I scream, "Please! Just kill me!" I yelled, this was painful. I didn't know what was more painful, this or what I was just through.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie." Carlisle said, taking my hand, "Please forgive me. I know it will be hard, but you'll understand my reason behind this pain. I promise it will end, then you'll never have to go through this." It was quiet and I kept biting my lip, trying not to scream. It wouldn't stop the pain. Every time a scream did slip through he would apologize, squeezing my hand.

"Listen, Rosalie. Your going to be a vampire." He started when I screamed and I stopped. A vampire. That was myth. I shook my head, wincing, "I know, you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. Your going to be a vampire. Like me, Esme and Edward. Your going to look like us." He said.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" Edward said, "Rosalie Hale?" I frowned, what was wrong with me? I didn't like how he talked about me, like I was diseased.

"I couldn't just let her die." Carlisle said quietly. "It was too much – too horrible, too much waste."

"I know," Edward said and it angered me. Like hell he knew! He didn't know what it was like, what I looked like. He wasn't there. How would he know. He thinks hes so smart, well hes not. He doesn't know anything.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her." He repeated in a whisper.

"Of course you couldn't," A lady said, I guessed was Esme.

"People die all the time," Edward said in a hard voice. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend." He said, literally growling. I didn't like them talking about Royce trying to find me, I hope he never would, but I was pleased that they knew it was him that did it.

The pain began to leave my finger tips slowly. "What are we going to do with her?" Edward asking.

Carlisle sighed, "That's up to her of course. She may want to go her own way." He told me many time that I was becoming a vampire that I now believed him. I was terrified, thinking I would be alone. I never wanted to be alone again. Never wanted anyone to get to me.

The pain ended. I was now a vampire.

**This was for a forum competition. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best on it. Review. :)**


End file.
